


Oh wow

by Hinky_Hijinks



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Grinding, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinky_Hijinks/pseuds/Hinky_Hijinks
Summary: Basically, Remus' pisses his pants, and Janus fucks his face(reposted on this new account bc i don't want to risk any of my irl friends finding this sorta stuff alksfdj
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 23





	Oh wow

Remus whined, clenching his legs together. "Dee please, I need to go."  
"Hmm? Something wrong?"  
" _Deeee..._ "  
Janus smirked at him, an arm wrapping around his front and pushing on his bladder. He grunted, hand jumping to clutch at his groin as a bit of urine trickled out.  
Janus began to massage the area, teeth nibbling at his ear. "Maybe, if you beg nicely, I'll let you use the toilet."  
"P-please let me -shit- let me go. Please, please please please."  
Sharp teeth ran over his neck and he shuddered.  
"You're forgetting something, _brat_."  
The hand pushed down harder and he fell a bit, clenching hard to try and stop himself from leaking any more. "Shit, fuck, please daddy."  
Janus grinned and bit down before sucking a hickey onto his neck.  
He let out a moan, words breathy. "Please daddy, can I? Daddy can I use the toilet? Please? _Pretty please?_ "  
"That's more like it." He licked over the bit mark a pressed a soft kiss to it. "Tell me how badly you need to go."  
"God, fuck, s-so badly, please daddy, I'm gonna piss myself. I need to go daddy, please."  
"And how likely are you to make it to the toilet before you piss yourself?" He pushed hard against Remus' bladder again, drawing out a string of cursing and fidgeting.  
"N-not likely, please daddy let me go."  
He hummed, hand moving into his pants and slowly jerking him a few times, thumb running over the slit. Another hand pushed at his bladder, a few small spurts of piss escaping. He pumped him a few more times before he removed his hand and stepped back.  
"Turn around baby, look at me."  
"Yes daddy." Remus did as he was told, turning to Janus and looking up at him.  
"Good boy." He took in how Remus was clenching his legs, hands gripping his dick as he squirmed. He stepped closer, grinning. "I would let you go, but I do so want to see the look on your face when you finally release yourself."  
He snapped his fingers and they were in his room. He pushed Remus gently onto the chair, and began to remove his shirt and cape.  
"Dee," Remus whined, legs crossed.  
Janus snapped up another chair and sat back, gaze hungry and rubbing himself through his pants. "C'mon now, piss yourself. Legs uncrossed, daddy wants a good view."  
Remus whined but uncrossed his legs, hands clenched, still trying to keep it all in.  
"Let it go baby, come on, make a goddamn mess for daddy."  
And Remus finally let go, eyes fluttering shut as he sighed in relief.  
Janus moaned quietly, rubbing himself as he watched Remus' pants darken.  
"Fuck you're gorgeous, such a good boy, listening so well."  
Remus moaned, more than half hard at this point, getting off on this just as much as Janus. He didn't touch himself yet though, waiting for Janus to tell him he could. He knew he got off on that sort of control.  
A few moments passed before Janus spoke. "Remus, baby, come here. On your knees"  
He slid off the chair, crawling on his knees inbetween Janus' legs.  
Janus ran a hand through his hair, putting a leg between Remus' thighs. "Good boy. Look at you, what should I do with you? Oh! How about," a few fingers traced the line of Remus' lips, and he licked at the tips, "you get off on my leg while I fuck your face."  
He nods his head as much and as quick as he can, considering. "Please daddy, fuck my tight little thrussy, cover me in your cum and make a mess out of me~"  
"Go on then baby, get to it." He gestures at his pants, leaning back in the chair.  
Remus moves forward, pulling down Janus' pants and underwear, slowly stroking his cocks, grinding against his leg.  
He licked at the tip of one, looking up at Janus as he took the head into his mouth, sucking lightly on it. He continued to tease him, eventually taking more of his cock into his mouth, bobbing his head as he starts to move.  
Janus moaned, a hand going into Remus' hair and gripping it. He didn't wait too long before starting to thrust into his mouth, not caring all that much about him choking (Remus enjoyed it well enough for it to not matter, and boy did he show it, gagging and moaning on his cock, flushing so beautifully).  
He fucked into his throat harder, moaning as he felt Remus' throat tighten around his cock. His pant leg was beginning to get wet too now, the piss soaking Remus' pants beginning to seep into his.  
He moaned again, feeling pressure in his gut build. He grabbed a handful of Remus' hair, tugging it hard, his other hand making sure Remus' head didn't move away, pulling him down to the base of his cock.  
It only took a short bit more before he came, cum from one of his cocks covering Remus' face and body, choking Remus more with his other, holding him there until he was spent.  
Remus pulled back a bit, licking at the tip of his Janus' other dick, cleaning it of any cum, grinding harder against his leg until he cums as well, panting and moaning loudly.  
After all that, Janus snapped up a warm tub and their clothes off, using a soft cloth to clean them up, pressing gentle kisses wherever he could reach. When that was done, and they were dry, they cuddled up in bed beneath the covers and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> This was... *very* self indulgent, ngl  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed ;)


End file.
